EscapeRuins Wiki
'--ATTENTION-- '''The past several weeks the game server and website have been on/off. For the past week (June 2) the website has been down with no contact from Owner. Not on facebook, not on Twitter, not on anything. Last Owner said was that he was terribly busy and wasn't able to come on. That was about 1-3 days before the website went down a week ago (June 2). Let's hope it comes back soon. When the server stabilizes someone may remove this message... # Introduction Welcome to the Official EscapeRuins Wiki Page! This Wiki offers everything you need to know about the world of EscapeRuins, the ever expanding Runescape Private Server. To visit the EscapeRuins Website, click here. Got something EscapeRuins related to add to the Wiki, or simply want to tidy up some errors? Feel free to contribute; '''anyone can do it!' Background EscapeRuins was founded on 15th December 2010. It is a Runescape Private server, which uses the "Old school" 317 style graphics. It is fully coded by Owner, and it uses his own custom source. Unlike many other Runescape Private Servers, which have skills going up to 99, EscapeRuins has a max skill level of 125. Each skill has a maximum xp barrier of up to 2,000,000,000, 10x more than Runescape's barrier. The skill rate is 30x for every skill. There are currently 35,797 player accounts logged as of January 29, 2013. Skills Not all skills in Escaperuins are finished being made, but they are all available and can be trained with the exception of Farming. All skills have a experience rate of 30x, though on January 30, 2013 Owner changed the rates of Attack, Defense, Strength, Hitpoints, Ranged, and Magic from the rate of 120x to 30x. He also changed Prayer and Slayer from 60x to 30x rate. All players were affected and had experience reduced, ie: A player with 125 Attack would now have about 111 attack (?). Staff Escaperuins has a set of player staff that are hand picked by Owner. They are promoted when needed and are demoted when gone inactive, quit, resigned, or banned. The staff team is comprised of players of all ages and do not get special items for being staff. The current Escaperuins staff team is comprised of: -Owner (The owner of the server) -Fyncman (Forum & Game Moderator) -Cyamate (Game Mod) -Torin (Game Mod) -P12a (Game Mod) Players that were once staff, but are no longer are listed here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pi2A9gvm6bVbhyK_lGrDuLoo-1DKciTwROWl17tIqyk/pub Community Typically there are about 18 players on during low hours and 32 during primetime. Everyone is typically very nice and very helpful. We are filled with players of all ages, but mostly between 14-23. There's frequent community events that players create and run by themselves such as Lotterys, drop partys, games, and hide n' seek. There's also a mildy active forums which players can post just about anything. One of the biggest things players are competitive in are highscores. We have a highscores list which lists the top 2500 players in every category. It is updated every 15 minutes along with ingame highscores which are updated simultaneously. Category:RuneScape Wiki Category:Browse